Wandering Waifs
by Willow99
Summary: She's smart, she's muggleborn, she's in love with a Weasley...and she's not Hermione, this is the story of the twins' best friend, and the love she found with one of them as she discovered not only her past, but her future as well
1. Chapter 1

**Wandering Waifs: Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanficers and other people too<p>

For your enjoyment I give a Fred/oc fic to you

Please read and give feedback, this took some effort don't you know

So now I must proclaim I have no ownership to show

I do not own harry potter, books and characters like Professor Snape

Nor do I make any profit for writing about things like spell-o-tape

So please, for your great pleasure, from wherever you may hail

Please do enjoy the below well and treasured tale

* * *

><p><em>Dear Daughter,<em>

_How strange it is, writing those words. By the time you are reading this my life will have been ended. There are so few, and so many things I must write here, and the time I have found in which to write this is lost to me. My name is Abigail, Abigail Hunter. I was raised first in an orphanage as you may have been for a time, and then by a family of muggles. I am sorry I cannot tell you more of your family from before then, but that is all I know. Now you know who I am. Maybe you wonder about what I looked like, or maybe you already know that I am the woman pictured in your locket; I am not sure which I would prefer._

_The man beside me is your father, or him as he looked when we married. Yes, we were married, you were a child born to a family, and you are not unloved. I loved you, well, we both did, but circumstances would never have allowed for your father to raise you, and for that, I am sorry. So, I suppose that is a good way to begin a letter to the daughter I shall never know. Your father doesn't know I'm writing this, after I die he may cease to know you exist. That is all I can tell you about myself, maybe one day you can find your father and he can tell you of himself. Now, my priority of this letter is to tell you of our love, and how you ended up where you are. Please, I beg of you, dear daughter, to read this letter and to accept the name of the man who helped in your creation. Please, read on, and please, as I will ask again and again, forgive me._

_All stories have beginnings do they not, and ours did as well. After an impromptu adoption I was removed from the orphanage where I lived my life as a child. I grew up on the same street as your father, but we did not meet till nine years after I first took up residence in the house. The people who raised me were a kind old couple who passed gracefully years before this letter was written. I met your father at the train station on the way to Hogwarts, the school you are or someday will attend. If you go to the twelfth compartment on the left of the seventh car, you might invision us sitting there._

_On the day I met your father, I met my two best friends, him, and the red head who broke his heart, and whose son will eventually lead to the death of he who shall not be named. On that same train ride, we met your father's future tormentors, and future allies. I rode in a boat across the lake as you will or have and stood in line with all the other first years. I was sorted into Ravenclaw, your father was sorted into Slytherin, and the red head whose name is Lily and your father's tormentors who would later name themselves the Marauders were sorted into Gryffindor._

_I spent my school years in relative peace at Hogwarts with Lily and your father, and my Summers with my adoptive parents and Lily and your father in equal peace. I was relatively invisible, noticeable only for getting your father out of scrapes from time to time. Everything changed in fifth year. Your father and I had been as close as ever, but Lily had been drifting away, even so, a part of your father loved her. Then, he got in a fight with her because of the Marauders, one of which Lily eventually married, a boy named James Potter. After that, Lily never spoke to your father again. _

_Through the years I was always there for your father, and everything seemed to come to a head in sixth year, for us at least. I was tired of him bemoaning Lily, and at long last I said so; or more exploded at him for it. In that combustion of anger and hurt and resentment I managed to blurt out my feelings for him, and in the confusion and passion of the moment he did the one thing I'd been waiting for since I realized my feeling for him. He kissed me, and I kissed back, and from then on I was happy. _

_Things from there on were a lot simpler and incredibly more difficult. The difficult bit was the world around us, death, chaos, war; you will probably know of what happened then by now. For your father and I's relationship, things couldn't have been better. We were in love so, a year after we left school we married. In the following years, things became more hectic, your father became a member of the death eaters, and I joined the order, and so, we were on opposite sides of an all encompassing divide. That is why he does not know of you. I will be dead long before he sees me again, my gravestone that is, but when he finds out, I am sure he will love you._

_Now, as I have been trying to write throughout this letter, and that I have been erasing every time I try to write "your father" in this letter, I will tell you his name. His name is Severus. That is all I can tell you, besides that I love you very much. Remember to live, to love, and to laugh. I did, and though I don't want you to end as I will, I still want you to find your own Severus and find out for yourself what Dumbledore is always saying, how love is stronger than anything else. Live for me my beautiful daughter, and forgive me, I wish I could be with you now._

_LOVE DEARLY,_

_Your Mother_

I have had this letter since my sixth birthday, the first day I discovered my ability to perform magic. I had always been an odd child; quiet, introverted, more so than was usual even for a child who had once resided in an orphanage. I suppose it was in part the fact that I knew how lucky I was that led to my oddness.

It had been my birthday for a few mere hours when it happened. I was sitting under the tree in my backyard thinking, a newly finished book hanging limply in my hand when the neighbor's cat startled me. She had just jumped down from the tree right in front of me and, when I jumped startled from my reverie. I did not come down.

I found myself floating there, I let go of my book and, instead of doing as the laws of gravity dictates, merely remained there, suspended. I was terrified. Barely resisting the urge to scream I simply did what I was so accustomed to. I waited. Slowly, ever so slowly, I floated back down to the ground. Then, in a flash, quite literally, the note appeared. I held it in my hands for the first time and barely registered the weight of it that now seems a part of me.

I read it, confused, barely able to grasp anything but a childlike want for a parent, for my parents. But, then it was over, I folded up the note neatly and, upon opening my locket managed to fit it inside. Closing the locket I closed also the eyes of the two portraits painted in miniature upon the sides.

Every birthday since, I have read the note and wondered. The elderly woman who adopted me, a nice lady named Elaine, has no idea. And every birthday had been the same, until this one.

I had only moments before closed up the locket once more when there was a knock at the door. Upon answering it, a highly petite man entered. He extended his hand and introduced himself.

"Hello, I am Professor Filius Flitwick and I am here to see a young woman by the name of Elizabeth and her guardian Elenora Richter". I shook the proffered hand, saw Elenora come down the stairs, and introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you Professor, I'm Elizabeth, and this is Elenora" and gestured to my kindly guardian. She too introduced herself, and then moved to dismiss me. I lingered in the doorway and missed most of what the two adults were discussing.

A good while later, I was summoned once again, and Professor Flitwick began to explain to me what was going on. "Miss Hunter, you have been invited to attend Hogwarts, a School for the gifted."

With a quick glance at my guardian from Flitwick, Elenora exited the room, leaving me alone. In a rather conspiratorial tone, Flitwick continued "Hogwarts is a school for rather special people, Miss Hunter"

"Like me" I asked, wondering if, somehow, this short man knew of my secrets, and that maybe I would finally find an answer to my loneliness.

"Yes, just like you, witches and wizards" he replied a smile crossing his minute features. "How would you know if I was or not" I asked, feeling far too curious for my own good.

"Well, for one, your mother and, likely your father were witches and wizards and we've also kept tabs on whether or not you've tapped into your magical resources, you have" he answered quite calmly.

I nodded my head and asked quietly in a voice barely louder than a whisper "can I go". In reply Flitwick grinned widely and exclaimed "of course, though we will have to get you an escort to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies."

Calling Elenora back into the room he took his leave with the words "A faculty member will arrive to escort you to Diagon Alley in twelve days time. Seven days after that you will need to arrive at King's Cross Station to take the train to Hogwarts; I look forward to teaching you there."

After that, the rest of the day seemed rather dull and passed slowly. That night I sat in my bed and opened my locket, staring at the minute pictures of my parents before falling asleep.

**Twelve Days Later:**

I awoke to the smells of Elenora's tea and biscuits and threw my clothes on excitedly, ready to see if Professor Flitwick had been just a dream. I ate breakfast, made my bed, and readied a bag to take with me. Then, I plopped down with a book and waited.

On the last stroke of noon, a knock came at the door. Upon the door being opened by Elenora I found myself face to face with a tall, elegant, bespectacled older woman, Professor McGonagall. With a severe nod of her head at Elenora, she all but swirled me away in her cloaks, her expression softening when she got a look at my admittedly fragile figure.

She side-along apparated me, an experience I can liken only to being shoved unceremoniously through a tire located somewhere without air, and then we were in Diagon Alley. To say I was awe-struck was an understatement; I still don't know how I managed to close my mouth.

We withdrew money from my mother's vault in Gringott's, visited Flourish and Blotts to retrieve my school books, went to the apothecary to collect some basic supplies, and went to Madame Malkin's to buy robes.

Our last stop was to a place called Olivander's, we were there to retrieve my wand. Upon entering, the entire feel of the place seemed to rush upon me as if a sudden wind.

From the back of the shop appeared Mr. Olivander himself. He seemed deep in thought and looked puzzled to see Professor McGonagall but his facial features twisted upward into a rather curious smile upon seeing me.

Instead of asking why we were here he climbed his ladder and pulled down a box. Removing the object inside he then handed it to me proclaiming "Oak, thirteen inches, core of manticore horn, rather bouncy, good for charms; go on, give it a swish"

Upon doing just that, the window behind the Professor shattered rather violently and Olivander quickly reclaimed the wand. Removing another from the shelf he again handed the wand to me, more cautiously this time, exclaiming "Cherry, ten inches, veela hair core, and good for defense spells, slightly springy; let's try this again."

Another swish later and the wand was again taken from me and the vase near his head was repaired. Olivander seemed to size me up once more and after a loud "hmmm", he went to a higher, dustier shelf to remove a wand.

Gently, he offered the wand to me, and, without another word between us, I took it, and the feeling afterwards, well, it couldn't be put into words. Smiling serenely, Olivander proclaimed "willow wood, nine inches, dragon tear core, good for healing, deceptively springy"

After paying him for my wand I left the shop with his parting words ringing behind me "good luck with them". I was then returned to my home left with only seven days before I would ride the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed, now please review<p>

For author's love appreciation too

And if you don't then you may find

Yourself in a full bodybind


	2. Chapter 2

**Wandering Waifs: Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Dear readers and other writers<p>

Those who do and don't fear spiders

Just writing to let you know

From this story my profit is nonexistently low

I do this all for fun

Not to be sued by anyone

None of these characters do I own

Except Lizzie who my imagination has sown

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Days Later <strong>

Elenora had dropped me off at King's Cross Station nearly twenty minutes ago and, quite frankly, I was worried. The Hogwarts Express was to leave from Platform Nine and three quarters in forty minutes and from what I could tell, it didn't exist.

I had even gathered my courage and asked one of the employees of its location only to be laughed at gently as if this was a regular occurrence. Standing between the Platforms Nine and Ten, I gripped my luggage cart hard enough to turn my knuckles white, my nerves getting the better of me.

Then, a family of red-heads passed, the smallest of which was a beautiful little girl who was asking "why can't I go to Hogwarts". At those words, I surreptitiously followed them, far too shy to ask for help outright, but figuring I could, quite literally, watch and learn.

From my rather discreet vantage point I watched as, one by one, the family went into the barrier between the platforms. Gathering my courage once more, I followed, amazed as I just drifted through as if the barrier had never even been there.

Upon reaching the other side I was surprised to have my, more quickly than was necessarily safe, passage out of the barrier hindered by two pairs of freckled arms. Looking up I was worried I was seeing double before noticing minor differences in their appearances and realizing that the owners of the arms were, in fact, twins.

"So" started the one to my left "you were following us" said the other, and in that instant I realized that they were part of the red-headed family who had led me to the platform. Blushing I managed to murmur out "I didn't know how to get to the platform".

Almost identical looks of realization flitted onto their faces as they said in unison "you're muggleborn". Worried and rather defensive I said "so" and attempted my most intimidating glower on them.

To my surprise they simply laughed and threw their arms around my shoulders. The one to my left who was slightly more freckled with a scar above his eye and whose arm was more securely around my shoulder introduced himself as Fred.

The one to my right who was less freckled, had a minute blemish on his nose and who leaned more introduced himself as George. I refused their assistance with my bags, but allowed them to lead me into a compartment towards the middle of the train where they promptly opened the window to wave goodbye to their parents.

My envy towards their tightly knit family must have been evident on my face because Fred, the one with the scar, gave me a soft smile before finishing his goodbyes by promising to send his sister a Hogwarts toilet; that made me laugh.

Soon, however, we had rolled far enough away from the station for quiet to reign supreme, that was, however, until a boy appeared at the door. "Hey, Lee" said George. Fred gave a shout of laughter and pulled the boy into the compartment into the seat next to George, situating himself next to me.

I tried to muster up the courage to say something to the boy seated beside me, but by the time I opened my mouth, the Trolley Lady appeared. All three of the boys looked at the cart hungrily before checking their pockets and sighing.

George raised his eyebrows in silent communication with Fred before Fred managed to ask "do you want something?"

Surprised at his politeness I was silent for a minute before pulling out a money sack Mcgonagall had given me for a little of the money from my mother's vault and said quite honestly "Yeah, but I have no idea what any of that is myswell how much I can buy with this."

Instead of being a greedy git like he could be, Fred instead grabbed a few galleons from her outstretched hand and ordered quite a bit of everything. I grinned up at him, for he was a bit taller than I was, and then proceeded to split our spoils among the four of us.

**Five Hours Later:**

**Location: Hogwarts**

We had finally arrived, I couldn't believe it. Everything seemed wondrous; after leaving our trunks to be transported to our rooms, my new friends and I locked arms so as to not be separated. Honestly I think that they were just a bit worried I would be trampled in the crowd.

We followed an extremely large man named Hagrid all the way to a great lake and went into boats to cross it. Lee shoved his way into the boat first, sort of worried that the twins whose mischievous nature had already become evident might push me in.

I followed, seeing as I was actually lifted by the twins into the boat bodily; they joined us right after, and I smacked them playfully almost losing my air of timidity. Then all fell silent when the castle came into view.

After exiting the boats we were ushered into the school and taken from Hagrid by Professor McGonagall. She looked as I remembered her, though she seemed almost taller somehow.

After a short speech about the houses given with surprisingly little bias, we were guided into the Great Hall. Then, a hat upon a stool sang of how it was the one to sort us into the houses that would shape our magical and academic careers.

The older students seated at their tables eyed us with scrutiny and many of my peers shrunk back from such glances. I wanted to, but was instantly anchored in place by my new redheaded twin friends who seemed much more at ease with the large crowd and who proceeded to wave to their sibling.

Most of the siblings waved back, the rather well muscled one they whisper-told me was Charlie was probably the most enthusiastic, and the tall skinny one with glasses, Percy, all but hid.

Waiting for my turn to be called up to be sorted, annoyed that my name came before both Jordan and Weasley in the alphabet, I glanced up at the staff table. Then I gasped; between a severe looking woman and a figure easily recognized as the headmaster, I saw a man incredibly similar in looks to the man in my locket.

Grasping at said locket I lowered my head from said Headmaster's suddenly inquisitive gaze and became immensely focused on the sorting of a large now Hufflepuff boy. I knew that my name would soon be called.

"Elizabeth Hunter" was called out and I hurried up to the stool. Placing the hat upon my head I resisted the urge to look back at the staff table and felt my nervousness melt away when I was met with the sight of my new found friends grinning up at me.

Smiling down at my friends I nearly jumped when I heard the sorting hat's voice in my head "Well hello there, what have we here?" rhetorical of course, and continued "plenty of brains, that I can't deny necessary for Ravenclaw; cunning and quiet, certainly not bad qualities for Slytherin, but there it is, loyalty and a certain amount of courage, so the other two houses can't be ruled out either, but where to put you?"

Nervously I thought "where will my friends go?" not necessarily at the hat, but the sorting hat certainly heard me.

"Well, the Weasleys have been in Gryffindor for centuries, but are you really willing to make such a rash decision?" it thought quickly back, "well, actually, that would be a good fit, you don't seem one to be put on by petty rivalries"

Out loud the hat called "Gryffindor", though seemed to glance at the Headmaster as if to say "with reservation". The Headmaster himself clapped and looked rather amused. The dark man's expression did not change, but, none expected it to.

Going to sit down at my now cheering table, the stockier Weasley brother who introduced himself as Charlie budged up a spot beside him and we managed to find room between us for Lee and George, Fred sat to my left and we ate our first Hogwarts' Feast.

_Two hours, one pink haired Percy later_:

I stared wide-eyed at the staircase above me as it did what I would have two weeks ago thought impossible, moved. Not like an escalator, but through the air freely. The boys seemed amused by my reaction but otherwise didn't seem terribly surprised.

Upon reaching a portrait of a rather obese woman dressed in pink, we were all stopped and Charlie, who was a prefect shoved his way forward, mindful of most of us smaller children In a loud voice he announced to her, for she did indeed move, "optima prima". The woman's frame swung forward, allowing us to enter into the Gryffindor Common Room.

The Common Room was everything a homesick child could dream of, rather worn though admittedly comfortable chairs and couches, a roaring fire, a red rug and rather Gryffindorish(for that is the only way to truly describe it) wallpaper, and the sound of laughter.

Rather tired, we all made our ways inside and then up the directed staircase "Girls to the right, boys to the left", as Charlie informed us. Receiving a surprisingly and rather comforting group hug from the boys, I made my way up into my new room and into my life at Hogwarts, the first home I've ever truly had.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed, now please review<p>

For author's love appreciation too

And if you don't then you may find

That Gred and Forge have pranked you blind


	3. Chapter 3

**Wandering Waifs: Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>Dearest Muggles for that sadly is the truth<p>

I must say that it takes no sleuth

To deduct that I do not have the rights

To J.K. Rowling's epic tale with all its people and its sights

I write this story not for profit

But for the desire to someday read a Daily Prophet

And hope that you will all as well

Enjoy of what below I tell

* * *

><p><strong>Many Pranks, no thought to Professor Snape's resemblance to my father, and seven years later : Summer of Seventh Year<strong>

It's been seven years since I first met them, my best friends, the Weasley twins, and Lee Jordan when he isn't off snogging Alicia. It's been seven years of them pranking, me reprimanding, of life and love, and most especially laughter. It's been seven of the best years of my life, and now I'm scared that it's coming to an end.

I'm at Elenora's house for the Summer, as always. The Weasleys have always invited me and asked about my home life, but it's something I feel is best left alone. Fred and George know the basics, and honestly, I'm not sure if I could bear watching their tight knit family interact without feeling incredible envy.

I've spent all of my Christmas' with them, both at Hogwarts, and away, but it wouldn't be right of me to intrude on them for an entire Summer. Or that's what I keep telling myself.

I'm sitting on my bed, wishing it was my birthday so I could use my magic, and missing the boys. I remember wishing them goodbye after exiting the train and being pulled into the usual goodbye hug. I remember telling them tearfully that I'd always love them.

I do. Love them, I mean, always have. Just differently, Lee has always been more of a younger brother to me, and George manages to behave like an older one, Fred too; but Fred is different. The truth is I, well, I always have, loved him. More than a brother, and it's terrible because the chance of that happening is about zero.

Lying here bemoaning my fate I hear a crash and rush downstairs. There are two hooded figures, Deatheaters by the looks of it, but before they can do anything there is another sound, more like popping. Then there were two other individuals, not death eaters, one who looks exactly like my defense Professor. Then he apparates me away.

I'm on the ground breathing hard from the side apparition, in front of me are many tall houses, I feel the ground beneath me rumble and then there is one more. It proclaims itself Number Twelve, looking around I discover that I'm in a place called Grimuald Place, and it looks the part.

Dazedly I'm dragged inside the house, regaining my spatial awareness I grasp my wand and say quietly "Hello Professor Moody" pulling me with a hand over my mouth past a veiled and seemingly dozing portrait he replies in a gruff voice "wish you all would stop calling me that"

Cautiously I murmured in reply "sorry, sir" and allowed him to continue ushering me farther into the immensely creepy looking house. After a few turns we finally made our way towards a well lit room at the end of a corridor near a set of stairs. It was the kitchen and on sight I was pulled into the arms of the normally bustling .

Upon being pried out of their mother's arms I was pulled into another embrace, this time far more gentle and with the Weasley twins. Clinging to them I felt my resolve crumbling, knowing I could not blink back the tears for long.

One of them let go, and when I looked up, into the eyes of Fred Weasley, I promptly burst into tears. I buried my face in his shoulder and he tightened his grip on my now shaking form as I was wracked with sobs.

Partially aware of my surroundings after a good ten minutes, I heard rather than saw the entrance of a man named Kingsley, and only upon finally looking up recognized him from the attack. A good couple of minutes later I managed to force myself to leave Fred's comforting hug.

Heading towards Kingsley he asked in his deep voice that everyone leave the room so as to talk to me. They did so. "Elenora-" I began to ask only to be cut off by his voice, this time solemn. "She died of a heart attack from the shock."

All but fleeing the room, I flung myself into the arms of the next available person, the entering Professor Snape. Startled by the sudden armful of sobbing girl, he could do naught but continue to hold me. After a while he began to gently remove me and quickly handed me off to the twins.

Upon catching a glimpse of my tear stained face during the transition, he looked momentarily startled, but then seemed to reason away whatever must have startled him.

Gently, the twins moved with me to a nearby couch; after a few more minutes of tears I fell into an unsettled sleep.

_One Weasley twin pillow, fifteen or so hours later: the next day_

I woke to the gentle shakings of a Fred Weasley and the yelled "wake up, time for lunch" of a George Weasley. I blinked away my sleep and wearily stood, as a unit we moved to the kitchen once more, the boys familiarly throwing their arms over me, Fred supportive, George leaning.

Looking around the kitchen there was an assortment of different witches and wizards to be had. Aside from the Weasleys, I spotted Kingsley who gave me a soft smile, a rather shifty man who George left to talk to with a call of "Dung", and a petite pig-snouted blonde-purple-pink haired witch.

Said appearance changing witch was staring surreptitiously at Remus Lupin, who was sitting next to a man who looked just like…Sirius Black. Only slightly surprised at this point I leaned up and murmured questioningly in Fred's ear "is that Sirius Black?"

Grinning up at me the, probably not mass murderer, Sirius Black actually stood and offered me his hand, smirking at Fred before asking "this your bird, the one you talk so much about?"

Blushing slightly I readied myself for Fred's outright refusal or correction and was pleasantly surprised when he instead smiled back and said "Of course, this is Elizabeth Hunter".

Looking momentarily puzzled, Sirius turned his gaze on me and asked "did your mother go to Hogwarts?" I replied "yes" but our conversation was cut short when Hermione entered the room and Sirius went to hound her about information from Harry

Lunch was a fun affair aside from the Twins nearly skewering their "associate" Mundungus "accidentally" while using their magic just to show they could; stupid early-birthday having gits. Afterwards they took me up to their room to show me their latest inventions in an attempt to cheer me up.

**Friends, cleaning, and a pair of extendable ears later: Two weeks after**

The Order of the Phoenix. That's what it's called; the organization to which every adult that resides within Grimmuald Place belongs. The group my mother was a part of when she was killed.

Currently I'm with Fred, George, and Ginny listening in on their meeting. The twins recently invented these nifty things called extendable ears that allow you to listen in on other people's conversations with minimized chances of being caught.

From who we had sighted and he voices we could recognize, we reckoned that the meeting consisted of: Aurors Tonks and Kingsley; Professors Dumbledor, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick; not ever an actual teacher and ex-auror Mad-Eye Moody, the Weasley Matriarch and Patriarch Molly and Arthur, and ex-supposed mass murderer and the boy who refuses to die's godfather Sirius Black.

They were arguing about the relative safety of an unnamed object within the Ministry when Professor Snape and Sirius Black started arguing. Neither of them were being at all reasonable so, after a good ten minutes of them bickering Professor Dumbledor actually had to silence them.

With them silenced he said "Now Sirius, Severus, get along or we will simply have to have the rest of this meeting without you."

While the boys laughed about them getting reprimanded, I found myself making a startling relevation.

My Professor Severus Snape. Severus, the name of my father. My father the man in my locket with long dark hair, pale skin and that nose. Severus Snape the man who looked just like the man in my locket. Severus Snape who looked just like my father. Severus Snape…my father.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed, now please review<p>

For author's love appreciation too

And if you don't then you may find

That a potion has ensnared your mind


End file.
